The Path of True Love
by SoniaM2005
Summary: Okay, so let's say Raoul rushes to the cemetery a bit late. So he finds Christine right? But all he does when he reaches there is to find Christine and Erik together! Read to understand better. Bad summary! EC COMPLETE! LETTER IS POSTED! RR PLS!
1. Chpt 1: The Cemetery's Path

_**A/N: Well, okay. First fic ever. I might suck so please don't try to flame me too hard! Enjoy kay? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I like cliffhangers to be exact. : ) Reviews, please?**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, I'm sure you know I don't own the Phantom of The Opera at anyway way at all! I guess ALW does...**_

**The Cemetery's Path**

"I am your Angel of Music…Come to me Angel of Music…" her Angel's voice called.

Christine felt her feet stuck to the ground, afraid to move any further. Yet, her mind wanted to move towards her Angel's voice.

Then, out of the shadows, Erik appeared.

"Angel of Music!" Christine wanted to cry out and she wanted to run into his embrace.

She could have forgotten about her fiancé Raoul! She would have given up her life as a Vicomtess! She would have forgiven her Angel for the incident at the Masquerade Ball.

But in the end, her voice croaked, "Its…it's you!"

Erik gave her a cold stare and leaned against the wall of her Father's grave, "Yes…It's me…"

Christine shuddered for the look of the lively warm eyes her Angel always had was now replaced with cold icy ones.

"Cold…?" Erik asked.

Christine turned away, "How did you know I was here…?"

Erik gave a cold laugh, "Mademoiselle, I have known you since you came to the Opera House…I know your every secret and I know that today is the anniversary of your Father's death…"

Christine tried to look more interested at his face but she ended up talking to his feet, "I…I don't know what to say. Was it you who sent me to the cemetery?"

Erik looked long and hard and Christine and finally nodded, "Yes…"

Suddenly, Erik heard the sound of horse galloping approaching.

Erik's cold gaze harden, "Ah…Yes my Angel, your precious Vicomte has arrived indeed. Just as I thought he would…" and Erik began to take out his sword.

Christine gasp as she saw Raoul from distance.

But Erik was much quicker and he quickly pulled Christine out of site and both of them hid behind her Father's grave.

Christine peeked a little and saw Raoul getting of a tall white stallion, just right in front of the grave.

Raoul looked around then he slowly called out loudly, "Christine? Christine, where are you!"

Christine felt Erik's grip on her cold hand tightened.

Raoul drew out his sword and slowly looked around and called again, but this time, more slowly and cautiously, "Christine…? Are you here?"

Erik held up his finger to Christine's lips to gesture for her to be silent.

Christine whispered in fear, "Don't harm him!"

Erik looked at Christine for awhile. He sighed and slowly slipped his sword back into his long cloak.

Then he took her hand slowly and whispered to her ear softly, "Let's go…"

He silently led her away from the grave, taking care not to be seen by Raoul who was still searching wildly for Christine.

Once they were far enough, Erik let go of Christine's hand and turned away.

Silence occupied them for a long time before Christine asked quietly, "Why have you brought me here…?"

At first, Erik did not answer.

Then, he slowly said, "Why…Why Christine? Why did you choose him instead of me!"

Erik turned around and Christine cowered back when she saw the fiery anger in his eyes.

"Was it something I did!" Erik demanded to know.

Christine only stared at him with fear.

Then, Erik softened, "I'm sorry…Truly I am. It must be the Masquerade Ball…"

Erik reached into the pocket of his long black cloak and brought out a chain with a ring on it.

Christine gasped. It was Raoul's engagement ring which her Angel had taken angrily from her at the night of the Masquerade Ball.

Christine slowly took it.

But when she saw the sadness in her Angel's eyes, she froze.

Erik looked at her and turned away again, "Miss Daae, I wonder if you knew that a few months ago after the production of Il Muto, I saw you and your precious fiancé at the roof of my Opera House…"

Christine blinked.

"You…You kissed him! You agreed to marry him! I was there Christine! You did not hear me call you! You threw away my rose! You…you…!" Erik gasped, in shock of what he was saying.

Christine felt her heart tearing. At that moment, she saw her Angel from a different angle and she felt a strange feeling wash over her.

Suddenly, Erik stood up and began to draw out his sword.

Christine's eyes were in fear once more and whispered, "What are you doing…?"

Erik suddenly leapt forward and to Christine's surprise, Raoul was right behind her.

Raoul backed away, "Let her go!"

Erik snarled, "And what will you do, Vicomte? Get your special servants to throw me in jail? I have not even harmed her…"

"You can't claim her as yours when she loves me! You can't force someone to love you!" Raoul snapped back.

Erik laughed coldly, "And when did you fall in love with her Vicomte? When you saw her performance of 'Think of Me'? So let's just say she didn't performed, would you have given her a second glance? Would you remember her?"

Christine from behind Erik began to wonder.

What her Angel had said was true. What if she did not perform? What if she did not become the Opera's new Prima Donna? Would Raoul have noticed her if she stayed as a dancer? Would he have loved her as much as he claimed he did? More importantly, did he really know her that well enough to just come in so quickly into her life and announce his love?

Christine began to frown.

Raoul looked a bit taken back. There was nervousness dancing in his eyes.

Then, he merely shook his head in disgust, "Of course I love her! And she loves me! This is true love! What you say, you Evil Soul will not change anything!"

Erik frowned angrily and then step to the side, allowing Raoul to see Christine, "Then go ahead…Take her…"

Raoul smirked and gently held out his hand, "Come Christine, let's leave…Leave this creature alone…"

Suddenly, Christine shook her head and backed away, "No Raoul…"

Erik himself looked shocked.

Raoul looked confused, "Christine, it's me Raoul! What's wrong?"

Christine shook her head again, "My Angel is right..." and she turned and ran.

Christine felt the cold air of winter against her face and her long brown curls flying behind. She had to get away. The feeling she felt was something she could not understand. But she knew that Raoul was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Then, after a distance, she stopped to take a breath. Her throat was dry and she crumpled to the ground. Even in winter, her tears would not freeze up and she slowly felt them falling to the ground.

"I have been deceived…Raoul, how could you!" she cried in anger.

Then, her tears turned to sadness, 'Angel…I am sorry, I have deceived you…"

"Wandering child…" a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Christine froze as she felt a hand caress her cheek softly.


	2. Chpt 2: The Angel of Music

**_A/N: I actually had alot of time on my hands this week so I updated this like damn fast. _**

**_Disclaimer: Oh well, if I owned the -- (ALW suddenly knocks on the window and how he got here is unexplainable so don't ask) Okay nevermind. If I didn't own the POTO, some guy wouldn't be out there would he now? (raises eyebrows) Now where is my pepper spray..._**

**The Angel of Music**

"Angel…?" Christine whispered dryly.

Erik bent over to Christine until their faces were just inches away from each other.

Erik studied her face and saw the pain in her hazel eyes.

Christine glanced at her Angel and felt tears starting to form again in her eyes so she quickly looked away.

"Come now, Christine. Crying is nothing to be shamed of…" Erik sighed, gently turning her face back towards him.

Christine sniffed, "But why I am crying is the shameful thing…"

Erik laughed, "No, no, no…My Angel, that is where you are wrong…It is not your fault."

"Then why does it feel so? I was so gullible to believe that Raoul loved me. Turns out that he actually only loved me only because I could sing and became famous in Paris…You were right, what if Madame Giry didn't speak of me to the directors? What if --"

Erik silenced her by gently placing his finger of her cold and dry lips.

"Hush now…" Erik whispered and he sat next to her.

He threw his long black cloak around her but having to do this, he had to put his arms around her.

And so he did.

Christine shivered as she felt her Angel's strong arms around her. At first, she thought it was because she was still afraid of him. Then she thought it was because she was cold. When she shivered again slightly, she realized that it was of comfort with him near her.

As the snow fell around them, her Angel's arms around her with his watchful eye for any disturbances, Christine began to think again. Her Angel had nurtured her since young and taught her how to sing, listened to her problems and was always there for her whenever she needed him. Strict yes, but who wouldn't?

All this while her Angel was with her but when Raoul came back as the Opera House's patron, she just couldn't help herself. It was a dream come true to meet her childhood friend. One thing led to another and she just fell in love with Raoul all over again.

Although the time before Il Muto's production was about to begin, she had managed to glimpse at the right side of her Angel's face which he always concealed with a mask.

Christine shuddered remembering the distortedness of it. She hadn't been able to see the whole thing but she could make out the scary features the mask was hiding.

Yet, on the left side, her Angel was so handsome that sometimes she felt Raoul could not even match up to it.

Christine suddenly realized, "Raoul! Angel, what happened to him…after I left?"

Erik pushed back her hair softly and said, "After you left, Raoul chased after you but so far, he hasn't found you. Has he? I don't see him…"

Christine giggled at her Angel's sarcasm.

"And…How did you find me?" Christine asked.

"I followed your footsteps…" Erik shrugged.

"Angel…?"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm sorry…I know I have betrayed your trust and I want you to know that from now on, I won't be so easily deceived anymore. Not by Raoul…Not by Madame Giry or Meg or anyone. And…that includes you because the pain I feel when…"

Erik kissed Christine on the lips softly to shut her up.

Then he rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "I would never deceive you…My beautiful Christine…"

Then, Erik finally deepen his kiss for Christine and he did it so wonderfully that Christine came gasping for air when the kiss ended.

Christine touched Erik's cheek softly. She had her own lust for his kiss again. For sure, they couldn't compare to Raoul's. Raoul could never have given Christine such passionate yet gentle kisses her mentor had given her.

Then, Christine wrapped her arms around Erik and she leaned over to return her own kiss to him. In Christine's mind, she felt all her past events flood through her mind and now with her Angel here alone with her, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Erik felt the warm tears that were falling from Christine's cold face and he stroked Christine's soft curls. Both of them wished that kiss would last forever…

When they parted, Christine felt warm sensations tingling all over her. She rested her head on Erik's shoulder.

"Angel…I love you…" Christine whispered into his cloak.

Erik felt a small smile creeping upon his face. Then, he felt a different feeling. His Christine had chosen him and she had said she loved him. But why did he feel that it was the wrong choice? Even if he and Christine were together, surely that Vicomte will have something to say about that. Perhaps he would call the police. But no one but Christine and Madame Giry knew that he had a lair underneath the Opera House.

Madame Giry was the Vicomte's only way of finding him and Christine after this. He and Christine alone out here together was something too good to last. Yet, what harm would it bring if they just stayed here a little longer?

No one was going to disturb them now.

Then, Erik decided to go drive the carriage back here. He and Christine couldn't stay out in the cold for too long.

Erik sighed, some things really cannot last.

Suddenly, Erik heard something that only he could hear.

"Christine, hush. Wait here…" and in a flash, Erik disappeared.

Christine looked confused. She felt remarkably cold since Erik's warm embrace wasn't here to hold her anymore.

"Christine! There you are!" a familiar irritating voice yelled suddenly.

Erik who was hiding behind one of the tall sculptured angels thought bitterly, "Too good to last indeed…"

**_A/N: Why HE had to interrupt is such a tragedy isn't it? Oh well...Till next update! (shakes fist at Raoul)_**


	3. Chpt 3: Erik and Christine

**_A/N: I'm currently updating them so fast! But exams soon so maybe might slow down a little! Like the fluff? This chapter has a little bit only because of the MORON who came barging in! HMPH! _**

**_Disclaimer: ALW is still outside my window! I can't find my pepper spray! I don't own the POTO alright! Go home already...I'm sure you got better things to do_**

**_

* * *

To My AWESOME Reviewers! Too bad I have so little reviews. Sob! _**

WildPixieChild: Thanks! I thought my begining was weird. Thanks all the same: )

Twinkle22: Yes! Fluff! Kissing I love to add that! And that MORON! Why can't he buy a pocket watch to schedule his lousy timing! I'm sure he's rich enough to afford one and I'm sure he's not living in the stonage then! LOL!

BroadwayGirl257: Hey girl! Nice to see my fav/fab author reviewing my fic! Nah, your story is WAY better. Compare reviews! LOL! Your twist is so cool! Update kay?

The Phantess: Thanks! I'll be updating soon again...If I can!

Blissful Rose: Ditto! Thanks and your right, why does that FOP need to come in...Hope you like how Erik got rid of him in this chapter! Christine did some help too! Go Daae!

Annoynomous Reviewers: You rock! Keep coming back!

* * *

**Erik and Christine (Fluff? Or not Fluff? Err…) **

Raoul rushed over to fearful Christine who tried to stand up but she felt she couldn't move.

Raoul carried Christine in to his arms and hugged her tightly. When no respond came from her, Raoul angrily turned Christine to face him.

"What is wrong with you, Christine! Why did you run away! Don't you recognize me!" Raoul demanded to know.

Fear was dancing in Christine's eyes and she saw Raoul's eyes had turned to fire.

Then, Raoul replied dangerously, "It's that evil creature isn't it! He was the one who made you say that! He must have put you under a spell! Do you even know me!"

Christine shrieked as Raoul shook her roughly, "Raoul! No, stop! Please!"

Raoul stopped immediately but he simply said, "You are coming with me…You don't belong with this Evil Soul! Do you not remember the promise you said to me that night on the roof of the Opera House!"

Christine didn't know what to say. In her heart she felt fear and confusion. Then, it was overcome by an angry and painful feeling.

"Let go of me! I am not yours to keep or decide what to do with! I am a human Raoul, not an item! My Angel is right! You do not know me well enough to love me!" Christine struggled.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you again the night you performed! Why do you not believe me! I was your childhood friend! I was there for you when your Father wasn't! Why are you listening to the rambles of this insane person! THIS INSANE CREAURE!" Raoul roared.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY ANGEL WHO HAS HELPED ME SINCE I JOINED THE OPERA! And when did you fall in love with me! ONLY WHEN YOU HEARD ME SING! YOU SAW ME WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IN PARIS FIRST DID! NO ONE KNEW I EXISTED AND MY ANGEL HELPED ME TO BE THE NEW PRIMA DONNA! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU – "

Raoul cupped his hand over Christine mouth and dragged her away.

Raoul angrily said, "There's something wrong with you today…We need to get back and seek help!"

Christine gasped and screamed, "ANGEL! ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU!"

Erik had watched the whole scene quietly from behind the sculptured angel. He had gotten used to hiding behind things to watch Raoul and Christine. Erik stared up at the sculptured angel.

He shrugged, "Well, you're a lot smaller than the one on the roof back at the Opera House. No matter, I'll just be hiding here momentarily…"

_**A/N: Couldn't help interrupting but imagine if the sculptured angel took that as an insult and told Erik a piece of her mind. : ) Okay, continue!**_

Raoul glared, "What is the matter, Christine? You are just not yourself! That night you to me, asking for my guide and guard! Now you are pushing me away!"

Raoul slammed Christine against the wall of another sculptured angel and grimaced, "If there's anything wrong, you better tell me now…"

Then, Raoul stroked Christine's face and whispered, "Because I don't want to lose you or hurt you…"

Christine's tears that were falling from her eyes were of loathe and hate.

"Raoul…Let go of me, please!" Christine whispered shakily.

"**_Did you not hear what she said…?_**" a sinister voice hissed at the pair.

Raoul armed himself with his sword and yelled, "You can't harm me Creature! Christine loves me but you have poisoned her mind! She wants and needs me!"

Then, Christine was roughly wrenched away from Raoul's grip from behind.

Raoul turned around and Christine quickly hid behind Erik.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHRISTINE!" Raoul bellowed.

"Your Christine! You shouldn't own anything that doesn't want to be owned, Monsieur!" Erik sarcastically replied.

Raoul leapt forward in rage, determine to stab Erik. But Erik was too quick and swiftly moved aside causing Raoul to tumble into a gravestone.

Raoul staggered backwards from his bruise on his arm.

"INSOLENT!" Raoul cried in anguish.

Raoul ran at full speed to Erik and this time, the aim was true as he slammed into Erik who yelled in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

Raoul was about to stab Erik when he was roughly pushed aside.

Erik grinned when he saw Christine had managed to smash Raoul into a nearby wall of another sculptured angel. But this time, he hit his head so Raoul fell unconscious.

"A slight bruise on his head. No matter, I don't think it would be a good idea to wake him…" Erik decided and he and Christine hurried away.

Once the carriage was in sight, Christine exclaimed, "Oh Angel, I was so frightened! I thought you were going to be killed! I don't know what happened but I just ran and pushed Raoul with all my strength!"

Erik laughed, "And you succeeded…"

Christine surprised Erik by hugging him hard and Erik who was shock managed to hug back.

Christine felt tears dropping from her eyes again, "I don't want to lose you…"

Erik gently carried Christine to the carriage where both of them sat at the back.

**_A/N: Okay, interrupting again. Sue me later. Don't worry, I'm not planning the carriage to move by itself automatically OR some weird guy comes hurtling out of no where and drives them off. Hey, what if some ghost guy comes out and leads the horses to a cliff. OR WORST! Raoul walks unconsciously towards the carriage and how he found them is beyond imagination and he drives them back to the Opera House with his eyes closed! Okay, shutting up now._**

Christine leaned on her Angel's shoulder and whispered softly:

**In sleep he sang to me**

**In dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me**

**And speaks my name…**

As the winter wonderland **_(Snow, ok? Not Disneyland thingy)_** surrounded the two of them, Erik again felt his own lust for Christine again and he kissed her deeply which Christine responded by wrapping her arms around him.

When Erik pulled back, he whispered in to his beautiful Christine's ear before sitting at the front seat to drive back to the Opera House:

**Sing once again with me**

**Our stranger duet**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet…**

Christine blushed.

* * *

**_A/N: What'd ya think? Review kay? Anyone who is out there, REVIEW! I can't wait to find out what happens next myself!_**


	4. Chpt 4: The Phantom's Opera

**_A/N: Heya! Oh yeah! I like this chapter ALOT! Especially when Erik keptcoming back to see Christine. Is that even legal? Oh well, ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: Guess what, I found my pepper spray. More like I saw where it was. It's with ALW and he stole it so that I can't make him go away. I won't own your master piece okay! It's all yours! I just want to be an innocent author! _**

**_

* * *

To My Reviewers! 20 reviews! ALRIGHT! YOU ALL ROCK! SO HOT: ) _**

**_BroadwayGirl257: YO! It's great to see you want to take my anti-stress advise! Your story is so cool! Keep updating! Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!_**

**_EmmaMaJig: Hey new reviewer! Hey thanks for liking it!_**

**_Twinkle22: Hey, your back! Good to see you like my fav author's story, Sweet Intoxication! It rocks doesn't it? Yes, that's why I said go Daae! Time for her to move along too! Definitely still racking my brains for the next update!_**

**_intoxicated by eriks music: Yay! My fav author of EM fic actually reviewed! Thanks and yeah, he had to wake up for the this chapter to take place. He will be fully awake by this chapter. AND THAT is not good news for me! He's quite mad here._**

**_The Phantess: Thanks to you too! Heres the update you wanted!_**

**_Erik-Meister: Ditto, update ready and waiting!_**

**_Annoynomous Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_

* * *

The Phantom's Opera_**

Erik and Christine quietly slipped back into her dressing room where Erik could open Christine mirror to reveal the passageway where they could return to the lair.

Before Christine went inside, she spotted something red that caught her eye.

"Wait, Angel!" Christine said and she went over to her dresser to see it.

She gasped as she held up a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. The memory of her trying to forget all about her Angel the night on the rooftop with Raoul flooded her mind. She had thrown away the rose when Raoul sung to her for the first time.

Erik peeked out of the mirror and saw the rose. He felt his heart itched a little when he remembered the same thing. Then, the horrible vision of Christine kissing that _moron_ kept replaying.

Christine turned to look at Erik who had an expression that was unreadable.

"Oh Angel…I am truly sorry…" Christine whispered.

Erik decided to ask a question, "Christine, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here…?"

Christine thought of it. If she went with her Angel, that would be heaven with just both of them alone. She had so much to ask and talk about to him.

Yet, if she stayed, there won't be so much suspicion flying about. And, she had to stay on guard for the return of the Opera House's _wonderful_ patron.

"Angel, I cannot…Raoul _will_ return and I have to be here when he does. I have to defend both you and me. It is for the best…" and Christine held the rose close to her chest.

Erik walked over to Christine and took one of her hands, "Whatever you choose, I will always be there…Always remember that. But _if _this Vicomte comes into harming you – "

Christine stood on her toes and kissed Erik softly and whispered between their lips, "I will be careful…Go now before Meg or Madame Giry walks in…"

Erik nodded and with a heavy heart, he left, closing the mirror slowly behind him.

Christine walked up to the mirror and touched it gently with the tip of her finger.

Suddenly, the door of the dressing room opened with a loud bang and Christine turned around.

"Christine! Raoul was found with a head injury in the cemetery just now! I just received news!" Meg exclaimed.

Madame Giry soon followed, "Not to worry, Christine. He's fine, just a minor head bump. He'll be alright soon enough…Nothing to worry about…"

Christine muttered under her breath, "Oh, I'm not…"

* * *

Christine wanted to be left alone and when she finally was, she laid her head on her dresser table and closed her eyes. 

_**A/N: I cannot leave this couple apart for too long! Haha! Erik, come back you fool!**_

As she slept soundly, Erik was looking at her. He has secretly come out from the mirror again and now he was caressing Christine's cheek softly.

He wanted to embrace her and kiss her again. But he did not want to wake up his sleeping beauty.

Christine stirred a bit as Erik kissed her on the cheek and softly sang:

**You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night**

When Christine stirred, her face turned towards Erik who hesitated at first.

Then, he gently kissed her on her lips. Then, he stood up and walk back to the mirror with his cloak tailing behind him.

Christine peeked open. She swore she felt someone kissing her on her lips.

Then, she saw Erik slipping back inside the mirror quietly.

Christine closed her eyes again and smiled, burying her blushing face into her arms.

* * *

An hour later, Raoul had burst back in the Opera House with a black eye and a sore head. 

"Christine! Where is Christine! I want to see her, NOW!" Raoul roared down the hallways.

"Vicomte! Please! What is going on?" Monsieur Andre exclaimed running after him.

Monsieur Firmin grabbed onto Raoul's arm and asked in confusion, "Vicomte, what is the trouble!"

Raoul angrily pushed away Monsieur Firmin's grip on his arm, "Let go! Take me to Miss Daae!"

"What's all this nonsense!" Madame Giry came out in a huff.

"Madame Giry, where is Christine? I need to see her!" Raoul snapped.

Christine eyes had opened the moment she heard Raoul's voice booming her name all the way down the hallways.

Christine opened the door slightly and peeked out. She saw Madame Giry trying to calm Raoul down with the two directors' anxious face nearby.

"Oh no…Angel, what are we to do?" Christine whispered.

Christine closed the door quietly and looked around wildly for an escape. Raoul was sure to search her. She wouldn't want to be found by him in this mood.

"Oh Angel…Help!" Christine pleaded.

The door of the dressing room banged open so loudly that Christine screamed.

Raoul barged his way through from the grasp of Madame Giry and the two directors.

Christine cowered back towards the mirror.

"Christine…I am giving you one last chance. You are to break free from that creature before the next Opera production ends. _If_ you wish not to do so or _if_ you are incapable of doing it in any way at all, I will do it for you…Even if it means taking the life of another!" Raoul snarled and left with Madame Giry and the two directors running after him.

Christine slumped onto the floor and she softly cried:

**Angel of Music**

**Guide and Guardian**

**Grant me your Glory**

**Save and Guard Me**

**From the horrors **

**That comes now**

Christine closed her eyes to stop her tears from flowing.

"Christine…"

Before Christine could open her eyes, she felt strong arms wrap around her and someone kissing her deeply.

Christine couldn't hold back her tears and she embraced Erik back and kissed him back…

* * *

Soon enough, the night of the Opera's House production of **_Don Juan _**fell and Christine was in fear of losing the man she loved. 

As she waited for her turn to come, she peeked out of the curtains and saw an annoyed Raoul sitting in Box 5 with a police.

Raoul and the two directors had called for police to be stationed everywhere in the Opera House.

Then, her turn came and she sighed and walked out slowly to the stage.

* * *

Behind the curtain, Erik had promised himself that he couldn't allow Christine to go on that stage alone. Who knows what that moron le fop might do? 

He saw between the gaps of the curtain that Christine begun to sing the song and her voice filled his soul with calming feelings.

As Piangi went backstage to change into his Don Juan costume, Erik took a deep breath and made his way towards him.

"Excuse me, sir," Erik tapped him on the back.

Piangi turned around and gasped when he saw Erik.

"I need to borrow your costume. I need to get on that stage, so if you would be kind enough to – "

"You're the Phantom!" Piangi uttered in horror.

Erik took a deep breath again. He was trying to control himself. He promised Christine that he wouldn't murder anyone after Buquet but this was tougher than he thought.

"That isn't important…I need to – "

"GUARDS! GUARDS! HELP ME!" Piangi yelled.

Erik sighed bitterly, "Alright, that's it…Forgive me Christine…"

A few moments later, Piangi was dead on the floor with a rope around his neck and Erik was suited up into his Don Juan costume.

As he heard them call, "Master…"

Erik whispered under his breath, "Its show time, Christine…"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, well. Raoul just had to be such a MORON to come in like that! We need that pocket watch people! The next update will surely be long. I'm going to add in one of my favourite songs "Point of No Return"! It screams good!_**


	5. Chpt 5: Don Juan and Aminta

**_A/N: Hey there! Thanks for your great reviews! But my friend says I should get about 10 reviews per chapter. And I have 5 chapters now so I shoudn't update till i have 50 reviews...phew. That's a bit fussy don't you think? Sorry guys and girls! I hope you enjoy this chap. I kinda changed things abit so I won't be surprised if I get any critisism or worse, FLAMES! But I'm prepared for that. Here this chapter shows that Erik can change himself alot but his inner sinister Phantom will always be there somewhere inside him. You'll see that sidejumping in now and then.Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: ALW is now asleep outside the window. I guess he needed a nap too once in a while! Okay, to save the trouble of him, I'll just skip to da point so no one will sue me! I wish I owned POTO but I don't so there!_**

******_

* * *

mrsphantom1029: LOL, its great you like da story but sorry to say that I'm not a murderer myself! The Fop won't die in this story because I've planned some twist at the last chapter! But that's still far far away. Chapter 10 is the last chapter!_**

**_Erik-Meister: It was good? Hey, thanks a bunch! Heres the update you wanted. Enjoy but even if you don't, it's okay : )_**

**_Mominator: Hey, thanks for your review. Well, about my grammar mistakes or spelling. I check them but sometimes mistakes happen! Nobody's perfect! LOL! Oh and my A/Ns are soemthing is natural for me to put in. I will take in your advice and limit it but I can eliminated it altogether. I'm sorry about that. I need to put in a bit of A/N to explain a bit about my changes so no confusion will be made or misunderstanding of the twist I made. Thanks for reviewing all the same!_**

**_BroadwayGirl257: (Mimicking Erik) Ah yes, my fav author has arrived and returned to review, indeed. LOL! Joking there. Well, I planned to make Raoul a little more agressive. I wanted to change a bit of Raoul as much as I've changed Christine a little too. Well, if Erik promised Christine he wouldn't kill, he tried to but Erik isn't someone to test his patience on, am I right? ; ) Update your story quickly too! I can't wait for yours either!_**

**_intoxicated by eriks music: Me! A good writer! Seriously, I'm considered average. I still need time to build up my proper writing skills! You are a good author too you know? Although your chapters are short but I always read them slowly to savour them: )_**

**_Twinkle22: Hmm, my answer to Piangi's death is the same as the one for BroadwayGirl 257. Indeed, love makes you do crazy things! You are so right there!_**

**_meghankatherine: Thanks for adding my story to your alert list! Means alot to me!_**

**_erikphan24601: I actually agree with you on that. I truely cannot imagine Christine doing that passionate love song with...PIANGI? HE'S CARLOTTA'S MAN! I don't mean to offend ANYONE who likes Piangi's character by the way!_**

**_Kodukadvakch: Speaking of Hero, you just gave me an idea of what I wanted to put as Christine's song for the upcoming chapter! She'll be singing it to Erik and -- oops! Can't give away the next plot! Thanks for liking my story! And, Raoul is a moron! He is! Isn't...he...?_**

**_Computerfreak101: As I have just said to mrsphantom1029, I won't be killing Raoul off, sorry to say. Because he is needed for a plot to take place. But I'll try to show a bit of a good side of Raoul. Maybe then he won't REALLY have to die. But then again, he might still need to die in the end anyway. LOL! Kidding!_**

**_

* * *

Don Juan and Aminta _**

Christine was sitting down tiredly. She wanted the production to be over as quickly as possible. The sooner it ended, the less possibility of horrible things can occur.

Erik saw Christine sitting there so delicate and beautiful that it could have taken his breath away. He took a deep breath and sang:

**You have come here ****in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish,  
which till now has been silent, silent . . .**

Christine froze.

Why did that voice sound so familiar…?

**I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already  
succumbed to me dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided . . .**

Christine turned around and saw her Angel standing there in Don Juan's costume. Even when he was behind a full covered black mask, she could still recognize him.

"What are you doing here!" Christine wanted to scream and she quickly stood up.

She didn't want her Angel whom she was in love with to get hurt, for Raoul was watching cunningly from above.

Erik looked at Christine in the eye and felt his sinister side of The Phantom taking over him once more. He tried to fight it but it covered over him. It was here tonight…

**Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances  
our games of make-believe are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .**

Erik grabbed a hold of Christine and gently touched her neck while the other arm held her hand.

Christine was shocked at first, then she closed her eyes enjoying the way her Angel was holding her…

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . .**

Then, Christine broke free from Erik's grasp and turn towards the audience. She was tingling with Erik's touch sensation all over her.

She turned towards the audience, avoiding eye contact with Raoul who was looking suspiciously at Erik and sang:

**You have brought me****to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . .  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts,**

Christine turned back to Erik who was staring dangerously at Raoul.

**I've decided, decided . . .**

Then, Erik saw Christine who had a mischievous fire dancing in her eyes.

The Phantom in Erik right now challenged Christine back and stared into her eyes, taunting her.

Christine seemed to challenge it back.

**Past the point of no return -  
no going back now  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .**

Erik and Christine began to climb the tall prop that lead across the stage.

**Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?**

Then, Erik and Christine both sang together:

**Past the point of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . .**

As the two of them embraced so lovingly **_(and passionately) _**the audience below awed at the two lovers.

Raoul on the other hand had come to a conclusion that Christine had ignored his demand and worry for her safety against the _foul creature _and he whispered something to the guard beside him.

Then, as quickly as he could, Raoul and many guards rushed up the steps to the top where the bridge prop was so they could easily capture Erik.

But Erik and Christine where too involved which each other to notice a slight change in atmosphere.

Erik turned Christine's face towards him and sang softly:

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .**

**Say you want me with you, here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too -  
Christine that's all I ask of . . .**

**_A/N: AHA! So the sexy Erik here was stopped in mid sentence by Christine who so foolishly pulled of his mask. Why she did so in the movie is beyond my thinking ability. So no point explaining further. I've twisted this a bit…So don't be mad if you don't like it! Sorry if you don't, kay?_**

"_YOU_!" a voice bellowed.

Erik and Christine looked at the side of the bridge prop and saw Raoul standing angrily there pointing at Erik.

"LET GO OF HER! GUARDS! SEIZE THAT MAD MAN!" Raoul demanded.

Erik angrily yelled back, "Is that the best you can do, Vicomte! Get your _people _to deal with me! Too afraid to challenge me one on one!"

The guards grabbed on hold to Christine and Erik.

Raoul stormed up to Erik and grinned evilly, "You are no match for me, Evil Soul!" and he ripped of Erik's black mask.

"ANGEL!" Christine screamed and struggled.

"THERE MY GOOD MADOMOSIELLES AND MONSIEURS! THE CREATURE OF THE OPERA HOUSE WHO HAS HAUNTED THE DIRECTORS FOR YEARS! HE HAS EVEN TIRED TO SEDUCE MY BELOVED FIANCE!" Raoul roared, throwing aside Erik's mask.

The audiences screamed and yelled in horror at Erik's distorted face.

Erik himself looked shocked and bewildered at Raoul's drastic action.

"Vicomte…You will pay for this. I myself have plans on my own. May God be on your side tonight or so help me!" Erik dangerously said.

In quick action, Erik with a powerful force broke free from the guards' grasp and freed Christine as well.

Erik held on to Christine and wheeled out his sword and said, "Vicomte…You have injured me terribly by revealing my true Angel of Darkness…And indeed, you shall pay!"

Then, as quick as lightning, Erik tightened his grip on Christine and whispered, "Christine, hold on tight and please! Forgive me for doing this…"

Erik slashed a nearby rope that apparently held the chandelier in place. He had so cleverly altered the chains and the Opera House's famous chandelier made history that night.

With its hundred ropes and lighting, it came crashing down to the people below.

Christine gasped as she saw it fell.

Erik did not waste a minute as Raoul and the rest of his buffoon guards were staring at the falling chandelier, he kicked open a lever at the side and the bridge floor below him and Christine opened up allowing them to fall through.

Christine screamed and held on tightly to Erik as she felt the hot air flying past her.

Once they disappeared down below, the floor shut back up.

_**A/N: Now this was not stated in the movie or shown but I just wanted it to happen, so that Raoul de Vicomte de Fop Moron can't be a moron and jump in easily after them. **_

Raoul angrily rushed back down and searched the through the crowd of frightened people for Madame Giry.

The Opera House was a fire and that moron doesn't even care!

Raoul saw Madame Giry and Meg trying to guide as many people out of the Opera House as possible.

Raoul hurried up to her and angrily pulled her by her arm and asked, "Where has he taken her!"

Madame Giry had just a few seconds ago saw Piangi's body lying lifelessly on the floor with La Carlotta crying beside him behind the stage.

Raoul's words which had been with her for a few days entered back into her mind; _But clearly Madame Giry…A genius has turned to madness!_

Erik had to be stopped because he had turned into a murderer!

Madame Giry painfully said, "Come with me then Monsieur…I will take you to him! But remember, keep your hands at the level of your eyes!"

* * *

**_A/N: How did you like it? I'm prepared for reviews, praises, critisisms and even...flames! But even if you flame, please don't flame me TOO hard! LOL! So tell me how you like it! Next update is ready soon!_**


	6. Chpt 6: The Prison of Erik's Mind

_**A/N: I've decided to update a bit later this time. Not like every single day! But it's kinda hard as I want to update my slef to and reply to all of your reviews! You guys really rock! Your reviews make the stories in fanfic so much more amazing! This chapter is a little more on the decision Erik would make on the next chapter. But don't be too happy thinking that the decision is going to be great. Because I know it changes in the next chapters! Well, once you finish with this chapter, you'll know why. Someone had to interrupt as usual. I really like this chapter because of the certain fluff. Hope you enjoy it! Next update is being written as you read this!**_

_**PS: I kinda change my story's title name! LOL!**_

_**Disclaimer: ALW isn't outside my window anymore! YES! I own the -- wait hold on, phone is ringing. Sigh, he called so okay fine! I don't own anything from the POTO. Not the chracters or the sotry line or anything! ****

* * *

** _

**To The Loyal Reviewers!**

**EmmaMaJig: LOL! If you do make that list, let me know!**

**Twinkle22: Yes, indeed. I didn't want Christine to betray Erik like she did in the movie. I should think she forgave Erik. I hope so!Yeah, but the Raoul/Christine/Erik thing isn't in this chapter YET. It's next update kay? Enjoy this while you can because there's going to be a twist in the next chapter! LOL!**

**Erik-Meister: Thanks for your compliment! Yeah, I didn't want Christine to take da mask off for it was too shocking for me to see that Christine was the one who revealed Erik's identity. So I used the Le Fop Moron to do the work instead!**

**Blissful Rose: Ah, well. Sadly, no Raoul won't be hanged or killed. You'll have to find out in the next chapter how and why.**

**Mominator124: Thanks for that compliment: ). Yeah, about where Raoul interrupted, I thought of that just before I updated the chapter! Haha! I found it a great addition because Erik had to be interrupted before he said that word!**

**meghankatherine: I did updated and here it is : )**

**BroadwayGiry257: Hey there! Hey don't worry! Raoul will be a bit more different and return to his old self in the next chapter. Well, a bit. LOL! I want to see your update too! Your story rocks!**

**Annoynomous Reviewers: Thanks so much for your reviews and support! Keep coming back to read the story if you happen to enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**The Prison of Erik's Mind **

When Erik and Christine had reached to the area where the boat was tied, Christine pulled Erik aside.

"Angel…What have you done…?" she whispered.

Erik saw the fear that filling Christine's beautiful eyes.

"All those people…The Opera House is burning, Angel. People are dying…"

"Christine…" Erik sighed.

Christine turned her face away from Erik's distorted face for a moment and when she looked back at him, he turned away from her.

"Don't look at me! I can't bear letting you see me in this manner!" Erik angrily said.

Christine slowly reached out and turned his face back to her.

**This haunted face**

**Holds no horror for me now**

**It's in your soul**

**That the true distortion lies**

Erik felt those words echoed in his mind for a long time. He knew Christine was right.

"Come, we must go. The precious Vicomte will no doubt look for you…" Erik said and he and Christine got onto the boat.

As Erik rowed the boat towards his lair, Christine sighed and chorused softly enough for only her Angel and her to hear:

**But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound**

**In that night there was music in my mind**

**And through music my soul began to soar!**

**And I heard as I'd never heard before…**

As they got off the boat into Erik's lair, Christine stared into her Angel's deep eyes and said:

**Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world**

**Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore**

Then, by the edge of that step where the boat was bobbing, Erik pushed Christine up against the wall and they both kissed deeply…

* * *

Unfortunately, it has to be ruined. For Raoul was not willing to give up beautiful Christine without a fight. 

Raoul ran down the steps where Madame Giry had led him to.

"Christine…Why are you doing this…?" Raoul felt sad for the first time after so long.

Suddenly, Raoul felt himself falling into the mist below and he plunge into icy cold water.

Raoul gasped for air and he saw a metal crate starting to lower.

"No!" Raoul thought and he wildly look around for a way to escape…

_**A/N: Apologies my good readers, I didn't fancy writing much about Raoul. I need to write a bit more on what's happening to our favourite couple back in the lair. Forgive me kay? **

* * *

_

Christine had gone to change into a dress which Erik stated as 'spare' clothing.

Erik studied the ring he had pulled out from his pocket. Did he really have the guts to ask Christine to marry a horrible monster like him?

Could fear turn to love?

Even if Christine accepted, what would they do next? Surely the Vicomte will come looking for them. The Opera House was falling to pieces. He and Christine couldn't stay down here!

Erik felt his heart ripping in two.

Either way, he couldn't keep Christine down here with him. His only choice was a new home.

Erik glance around his lair. All his worldly possessions that he had were all here. He didn't want to part with them but neither did he want to part with Christine.

Erik felt tears dropping from his face. He didn't want to cry because it wasn't like him to, but he couldn't help it.

**Angel of Music**

**Why do you cry?**

**Angel of Music**

**Speak I listen**

**Stay by my side**

**Love Me…**

Erik turned around and saw Christine standing there in a long white dress _**(wedding dress for sure. Obvious, no?)** _which she looked stunning in.

Christine slowly walked over to Erik and looked at him puzzled.

Erik looked away. He didn't want to be drowned by her beauty. It was killing him enough thinking about the choices he had to make.

"Christine…I beg of you, don't look at me! Can't you see! You saw what I did! I am a murderer! I am no angel! Even if I was, I am an Angel of Hell!" Erik angrily banged his fist on the wall.

Christine sadly looked at her Angel. Why would someone be blessed with such talents and be cursed with such a haunting face?

**Pitiful Angel of Darkness**

**What kind of life have you known?**

**God had given me courage to show you**

**You will not be alone!**

Then, Christine embraced Erik gently but firmly and she didn't want to let go.

Then, Erik pushed back Christine's soft curls from her ear and whispered, "Christine…Love, people will never accept me…I tried, Christine. I tried, but people screamed and ran when they saw my face! Some even taunted me and showed no compassion to my hideous nature! That's why I hide below here, concealing my monstrosity behind a mask…"

Christine shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks, "Never! Don't speak of such things!"

Erik turned Christine to look at him and his eyes pierced right through her heart and softly said "Christine..."

Christine hesitated for a moment. She let go of Erik and stared out into the lake.

"Angel, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. Underneath you are more than just a distorted soul and a monster face! I see it, but I don't understand why the rest can't. You must learn to reach into yourself…Only you know yourself better than anyone else…Listen to me…"

_**A/N: Now, I wanted to add this song in here. This song is sung to Erik to boost up his confidence about himself. Plus, it's to let him know that Christine's sees more than just a monster. It's what inside that count. Mariah Carey sung this really well. You should listen to it sometime again. I deleted some of the repeating parts so that it won't take up so much space. Understand it carefully to know what Christine is singing to Erik.**_

**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

Christine turned back with shiny eyes, "Now do you believe me when I say I can see more than just the outside of you, Angel? Do you believe that I truly love you, no matter where you go…And…and even if I can't go too…"

Erik blinked. The song she sang to him touched his heart and he held his hand up to his chest.

"Angel…" Christine walked up to Erik and she stroked his cheek gently.

Erik finally admitted defeat to Christine and he slowly loosened his grip on his hand where he was holding the ring.

He put his hand on Christine's waist and held her close to him. Christine tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

Their faces were just inches away from each other…

"Christine, I – "

"LET GO OF HER!"

**

* * *

_A/N: Well, I had to add that interruption there. If not, I won't know what to write for the next chapter! But to tell you the truth, I don't think you guys won't enjoy the next chapter so much. Because I didn't. Haha! I needed to make that chapter for the plots till chapter 10!Review okay guys? ANYONE OUT THERE! Because I like to hear YOUR OPINIONS! YOU ALL ROCK!_ **


	7. Chpt 7: Childhood Sweethearts

**_A/N: Okay, here it is. The ONLY RC fluff ever in this story. Well, kind of fluff. I had to put it in here. And I've worked on this for a long time actually! LOL! Enjoy this RC fluff because it isn't that bad. Raoul isn't SUCH a moron here. Here you are BroadwayGirl257. Raoul is the kind and softy guy. The foolish Fop. Ha! LOL, I tried to make him like that here. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Disclaimer: Okay, the point is. I WOULD love to own the POTO. I could make the movie into my story! Wouldn't that be great! But then again, I don't own in so I'm shutting up now.

* * *

_**

Reviewer who reviewed and ROCK THIS WORLD! THANKS SO MUCH!

Twinkle22: Yeah, a cliffhanger is what I do best! Haha! Here's the chapter but this is more on Raoul and Christine. And ofcourse...Erik's decision.

Erik-Meister: Yeah, Raoul came in again didn't he? Oh well, find out what he did in this chapter. THAT RUINED ERIK'S PROPOSAL! I was kinda sad about that because I really wanted that proposal to happen. Oh well...

Blissful Rose: Haha! Well, I will repeat, the Fop won't die. You'll see why in this chapter. He NEARLY did but Erik heard something he wasn't suppsoe to hear. So it changed the whole thing.

phantomdark: Thanks that you like it so much!

inttoxicated by eriks music: Hey there! Hey, want me to tell you something? I'm making Chapter 9 specially for you because of a bit of EM fluff. I can't tell what but you'll know when I post it up!

* * *

**Childhood Sweethearts **

Raoul stood behind the gate that blocked the entrance of the lair.

He was wet, exhausted and clearly very angry when he saw Christine and Erik standing so close.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, MONSTER!" Raoul angrily exclaimed.

Erik clearly himself looked annoyed, "Vicomte…You have arrived. I've been expecting you…"

"Please! Just let me see her!" Raoul frantically reached through the bars.

Christine felt her heart break as she saw Raoul struggling pitifully through the bars. She knew she would be evil to treat her childhood friend this way.

No matter how evil Raoul had become.

But before Christine could open her mouth to tell Erik how she felt, Erik clearly had plans of his own once again.

Erik had felt his Phantom side come around him again. The grip on him was so strong that he didn't even realize what was happening. Erik helplessly gave in…

"Be my guess then…_Sir_!" Erik hissed and slowly pushed down the lever.

Raoul staggered into the lair and he immediately wadded towards Christine.

But Erik walked towards Raoul and sung in amusement:

**Monsieur, I bid you _welcome_**

**Did you think that I would harm her?**

**Why would I when I love her**

**And you will pay for your _SINS_!**

Erik in a flash threw a rope around Raoul's neck and began to tie him up tightly against the gate that covered over the entrance of the cave.

"Angel!" Christine gasped in horror as she saw her childhood friend helplessly being cornered.

Erik breathe heavily and turned around avoiding eye contact with the horror struck Christine.

He looked around wildly for his rope to tie around Raoul's neck for a gruesome death fate that he would inflict upon his rival, the Vicomte de Chagny.

**_A/N: I had to change the fact that Erik's rope wasn't to be easily found so that I can make a plot here. I'm going to have to change something else here. This is going to be the ONLY RC fluff in my story! I did say this was my least favourite chapter but RC can look OKAY together sometimes…LOL._**

Christine stared at Erik bewildered as she saw him search frantically around for his rope to hang Raoul before her eyes.

"The Phantom is there…" Christine whispered fearfully.

"Christine…" Raoul uttered softly.

Christine whirled around and saw limp Raoul tied against the barrier and his eyes were half closed.

"Raoul…Why did you ever come here…?" Christine sobbed softly.

"Christine…Christine, please..." Raoul repeated silently.

Christine frowned helplessly and then, without thinking, she slowly waded across the lake towards Raoul.

When she reached towards him, she touched his face, "Raoul, why did you look for me? Didn't you know I was with my Angel…! You are going to get killed!"

Erik had finally found his rope and he quickly rushed down the steps until he saw Christine standing near to Raoul in the lake. He stopped and hid behind the corner to hear their conversation. He could partly pick up what they were saying.

"Christine…Do you know what keeps me with hope? What makes me feel that I can carry on and that I won't give up so easily?" Raoul asked.

Christine shrugged, "I don't know…"

"It's you, Christine…The memories of our childhood times together. Before the disaster of your Father's passing, you were my best friend. I have to admit I only began to feel for you once I saw you again in Paris…But that won't change my love for you I feel now…"

"Raoul…I – "

"Christine, I know I have been horrible to you. But I was trying to protect you…I just really didn't want to lose you until I just went to any length to prevent that. I love you Christine. I really do. Whether you choose to believe that or not, it doesn't matter because I'm about to be killed…But my love will never die for you. I want you to remember that. Till finally your own death collects you, I will be in heaven with your Father, waiting for you to return to me…"

Christine was crying, and this time she was crying because she didn't want to see her childhood friend, Raoul die in front of her.

Erik felt his heart ripping apart again.

His hand was gripping the ring he wanted to give Christine but he accidentally let go of the grip and the ring dropped and rolled down into the lake where it floated away.

"Curse this pain!" he muttered painfully.

Christine looked at Raoul for a long time before she finally hugged him, "I won't let you die Raoul…You don't deserve to…"

Erik's heart was ripping even more painfully. But he knew what he had to do.

Curse this pain!

Curse the Phantom!

He had to free Christine to the man she would live peacefully would. She will be safer with the Vicomte and she would be free. Even if she didn't love him, she would still be safe. If she lived with her Angel, she would have not much freedom at all, knowing that she would be living with a murderer.

If he loved Christine, he would give her what she really deserved. He had been selfish of her for far too long. The Phantom in Erik can't do anything now!

But he couldn't kill the moron now. For once, the moron would actually be useful.

Erik purposefully made a noise to let them know that he was there watching them.

Christine froze and turned around to see Erik's grim face at the top of the steps nearby the bedroom.

"Ang—Angel…?" Christine stammered in shock.

Erik thought hard. He must be angry enough to make sure she would be angry at him as well so she would willingly leave with Raoul.

"Christine…I saw, I saw everything! EVERYTHING! He loves you Christine…He can provide you a better home than this. Go away! Go now and marry Raoul! GO! Before I change my mind and kill him!" Erik roared.

Who was he kidding? He didn't sound convincing to himself even.

But Christine took it seriously.

"Angel! No, you don't under – "

Erik ignored her, "Take the boats and swear to me, never to tell of what you know of my lair! Now you know that I'm the Angel in Hell! GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Christine was in deep confusion. But her heart was still ringing with the love Raoul had declared and her Angel was clearly sending her away. He was pushing her out with rage.

"But – "

Erik turned away from her.

"Christine, please untie me!" Raoul called.

Once Christine untied Raoul, he hugged Christine tightly and said, "Come Christine…He set you free!"

Christine's face was filled with hurt and sadness.

"Angel, please, I don't understand…" Christine felt her throat burning.

Erik growled, "Leave...Before I change my mind about hurting the Vicomte…"

Before Christine could open her mouth, her mind raced through thoughts of Raoul and Christine living together in a house for them where she could live in freedom. She would have no fear of being found like she most probably would if she lived with Erik.

But, she wouldn't be living with the man she loved. But she was getting quite annoyed with her Angel pushing her away so aggressively that she felt that was a chance she was willing to take at that moment.

Suddenly, Christine felt a sharp hit on her head and blacked out and succumbed into darkness.

Erik frowned at Raoul angrily, "You didn't have to knock her unconscious!"

Raoul frowned back, "If I didn't, she would have just stood there. And don't tell me what to do, creature!"

"GO NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HEAR EVER AGAIN! Go! Go away and take Christine to live somewhere where she will be happy…" and Erik without turning back, he disappeared into the bedroom.

But then, Erik couldn't help peeking around the corner and he saw Christine sleeping in the boat as the Vicomte steered the boat away.

Erik felt his ripped heart ripping even further apart.

"Christine…I'll love you for eternity…" Erik whispered painfully.

Erik closed his eyes and felt tears falling from his eyes.

He glanced around his empty and quiet lair. Christine would have been with him now and they would be together in here.

But he had to give her up because he loved her and he wanted her to have the best things.

**You alone can make my song take flight**

**It's over now the music of the night!**

Erik grabbed the nearest object he could see.

Then, he went up to the mirrors that were by the wall and he lifted up the coverings and snarled, "Why are you put here! To mock me of my monstrosity!"

Erik, with all his might plunged the object into the every single mirror that the lair had.

Suddenly, Erik heard echoes of voices. His lair could hear if people were coming down into the catacombs easily.

Erik frowned, "Mobs…"

* * *

**_A/N: I know you mgiht not like it for all those who didn't like Raoul THAT much. But I promise that Chapter 9 will not have any of Raoul in it. But the the last 3 chapters will be on Erik and the Giry's the most. REVIEW PPL! PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS! I REALLY WANT 100 REVIEWS! Okay, I didn't mean to demand, but pls do review!_**


	8. Chpt 8: Music of the Night's Eternity

**_A/N: Sorry for that chapter. But I think I'm running out of things to write! And I've got so few reveiws! SOB! But just to tell that, Christine and Raoul will only be mentioned backagainin Chapter 10. I hope I can boost this up to 80 reviews! I hope I do get at least 70 reviews - 80 reviews over! Because I'm dying to get at least 100 reviews too! Or maybe like 80 or 90.Oh well, anyway, enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Err...I don't own anything from the POTO. Fair and square. : ) But I do own my comp. Does that count?

* * *

_**

BroadwayGirl257: Hey, I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR UPDATES! YOU ARE TO GET 100 REVIEWS SOON! Congrats woman! Oops, I mean girl! And me, I have so little reviews. GAKK!

meghankatherine: Well, this is what happens. But Chapter 10 and 9 I feel that I have no more ideas. Oh damn...

Erik-Meister: Yeah, I was kinda sad to let Christine go too. Haha!

intoxicated by eriks music: I did update! Ugh! I'm getting lesser reviews the more I update! NOOOOO! Update your story too!

Mominator124: You seem to pick out on all my mistakes do you: ) Ah, well, the ring was a mistake. I wrote it sank to the bottom but then someone changed it. I have a feeling it's my friend to humiliate me. So I have to change something in here since the ring 'floated' away. I didn't want to make it THAT fluffy either. So I would really call it RC fluff either.

Twinkle22: Maybe loads of people didn't review either because of that. Thanks for reviewing all the same!

**

* * *

**

Music of the Night's Eternity

Erik searched around wildly for an escape.

He wasn't in a mood to be found by angry mobs who think that his skin is worth a fortune. They'll probably raid the place!

They probably even armed themselves.

"Oh joy!" Erik bitterly muttered.

Erik suddenly remembered the secret passageway which he wanted to build last time but he never seem to find time to finish it since all the 'invents' have been happening.

"Never mind, it's still a place to hide!" Erik exclaimed to himself.

He rushed towards a hidden mirror and he slowly began to remove all the cloth he had used to cover the mirror.

Erik smashed it as hard as he could and when the glass shattered, the great big hole opened up.

Erik quickly rushed inside and closed the curtains behind him. As he walked down the dark tunnel, he wondered how long this dark road was.

"I don't recall finishing it, so there should be a dead end…" Erik tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

As soon as he said that, he smashed into a hard wall.

He fell to the ground and rubbed his bruised cheek, "Ah…There it is…"

Erik had dumped most of his old stuff in here. Thankfully, there was an old oil lamp he could use and when he lit it, he saw a number of battered objects.

"Am I really that messy?" Erik wondered.

Suddenly, Erik heard yelling from outside the tunnel.

"What now…? What bloody things did they do? Rip my music score sheets to pieces…?" Erik groaned.

Erik felt strangely cold and he was sweaty all over.

He thought he was going insane without Christine. He just wanted to curl up in that corner and die altogether.

* * *

Christine had awoken the moment she heard her Angel cried in anguish: 

**It's over now the Music of the Night!**

She sat up in shock.

Then, she saw Raoul looking straight forward and rowing Erik's boat away from the lair.

"Raoul! Raoul, where are we going!" Christine exclaimed.

"Shh, we are going home. The monster has set you free! He has set _us_ free!" Raoul smiled.

"No! NO! Take me back!" Christine pleaded standing up slowly for the boat was wobbling.

Raoul shook his head, "You don't understand. You're free, Christine! Free from the clutches of the life you never wanted! Sit down, love. You are confused!"

Raoul set the oar down and he grabbed Christine on the wrist to prevent her from jumping over the boat to wade back.

"Raoul, let go of – "

Raoul pulled Christine towards him and he hugged her.

Christine felt herself smashing against Raoul's soaked shirt.

Christine struggled to free herself, "Raoul, don't…please…"

"I won't want to lose you now…I promise I won't let you go. I won't let anything happen to you…" Raoul whispered into her ear but for once, he whispered with sincere love in his voice.

It was so long since she heard the soothing voice of Raoul after everything that happened. He had always been in rage and forceful towards Christine's decisions and actions.

Christine dried her eyes and finally gave in to Raoul's gentle embrace.

For a while, time seemed to freeze on these two childhood friends until something shiny caught Christine eye that floated in the water.

"Raoul, look! What's that…?"

"I don't know…" Raoul shrugged and he loosened his hold onto Christine.

Christine leaned over the boat carefully and she grabbed it as it slowly floated by.

When Christine studied it, she gasped.

It was a ring.

Christine turned back towards the way where the lair was and whispered in tears, "Angel…"

Raoul sighed and began to row the boat once more.

Before they turned around the corner Christine whispered, "Angel, I love you…" and she clutched the ring closer to her heart and tears fell from her eyes once more.

* * *

"GET OUT! DON'T COME BARGING IN HERE EVER AGAIN!" Madame Giry shouted as she chased away the remaining mobs of people and police. 

When they left, Madame Giry let out a huge sigh and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"Meg Giry…WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BRINGING THOSE PEOPLE DOWN INTO THE PHANTOM'S LAIR!"

Meg shrugged timidly.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO JUST BRING PEOPLE LIKE THEM TO COME BARGING INTO SOMEONE'S HOME!" Madame Giry yelled.

Meg stammered, "But Ma, I didn't mean – "

"Enough, never again will you do such reckless decision. You wait for me to give instructions on your actions!" Madame Giry exclaimed.

Meg slowly nodded.

Suddenly, Madame Giry realized, "Where's Erik!"

"Who?"

Madame Giry called. "Erik! Christine!"

Meg stared at her mother, "Christine is still down here?"

"Monsieur Raoul!" Madame Giry called and she went into the bedroom.

Meg was staring curiously at the shattered pieces of mirror glass scattered all over the floor.

When she approached to inspect them further, she saw a white mask that was placed next to a music box that had a monkey dressed in Persian robes and held symbols.

"The Phantom's mask?" Meg wondered but she decided to see the mirrors first.

As she began to go closer, she saw that there were mirror pieces in front of a closed curtain that seemed to be covering another mirror.

Only that this mirror was really big.

Meg looked behind her to make sure Madame Giry was still in the bedroom searching before she lifted up the covers and gasped.

There was a dark tunnel leading inside.

Before Meg could think twice, she stepped inside slowly, making sure she did not step on any of the glass pieces.

As Meg felt the cold air surrounding her as she went further in, she began to have second thoughts about going alone.

Then, before she could change her mind, she saw a faint light from a burning oil lamp that was nearly dying out.

As she reached out to take it, she stumbled over something.

Meg shrieked softly and quickly re-lighted the oil lamp and turned around to see what she stumbled over.

When she saw what **(or more precise, _who) _**it was, Meg screamed, "MA!"

* * *

Erik was in a nightmare. 

He dreamt Christine was calling to him but when he tried to reach out to her; she would always suddenly take form into a mist and disappear.

Then, he would hear her calling to him again.

Then suddenly this time, Raoul appeared behind Christine and when he touched Christine's hand, they both dissolved into mists once more.

Erik wanted to scream at them and he wanted to move but he found he was completely paralyzed.

Was he dead?

Is this what it is like to be dead? Seeing your past repeat in front of your very eyes?

"This must have been how I was to be for eternity. Even after death, I am to live in the pain of loneliness and no one was made for me to lead me from my solitude…No one…"

Suddenly, Erik felt as if he hand landed back into the darkness of his mind with an unpleasant bump.

Someone was calling to him, and this time, it wasn't Christine…

* * *

**_A/N: All I can say is, REVIEW PLS PLS PLS! REVIEW! Takes a deep breath Please? Pretty please? LOL!_**


	9. Chpt 9: He Lives In Me

**_A/N: So sry I didn't update sooner. Was kinda busy and forgot to use the comp. Added plus is my brother who wouldn't let me use...shrugs, well you know what I mean. So I promise I will update the last chapter a day right after this. IF I can! Haha! This chapter is more on the Giry's and Erik. But I said before, Christine will be back in chapter 10. I meant that she would be mentioned. I won't tell you if she returns to Erik. Would she?_**

_**Disclaimer: Guess what, ALW and JS says that they will allow me to own both of their movie and their musical broadway show! I'm so happy! Oh, I just forgot to add in one more detail. That was just a dream. Sob, okay so I don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**intoxicated by eriks music: well, dude, LOL, don't worry, I know whatI am doing. Update soon yeah?**_

_**Twinkle22: Hey, don't worry, all will be answered in Chapter 10 actually. So just wait for one more chapter!**_

_**Nixieharpist: Thanks for your great compliment! LOL, don't worry, I tink Christine knows where she belongs. You'll know in the last chapter.**_

_**erikphan24601: ), it's great you can't wait! Me nethier! I can't wait to post up the last chapter. It's seriously needed to answer all the wonderings if it's E/M and R/C. I've been working on the last chap! So hang in there!**_

_**BroadwayGirl257: Thanks so much for your long review! You don't know how it feels to recieve reviews from both my fav authors! (winks at intoxicated by eriks music). Well okay you do because you received one from Arwen1604! I wish she would update her stry though. Oh and that mother reference, I wanted to write "Maman" but then I wanted to write Ma for short. Okay okay, I will write the ull word now. Haha! ONLY 40 more reviews! That's ike so much more for me! Never mind...(sob!) LOL! It's sad that the last chapter is coming soon...Oh well, great job with your fic too! Congrats once more on getting 100 reviews! You rock again!**_

_**Miss Christine Daae: Hey fellow reviewer. I think I saw you reviewing one of my favoutrite author's story. The E/M pairing! Don't worry, there will be E/C fluff...Eventually but that would only happen more if there was a sequel to this story. But that's something to think about later: )**_

_**ResEvilGirl: Thanks! Here is the update you wanted!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**He Lives in Me**_

"Erik! Damn it! Wake up!" Madame Giry exclaimed wiping his burning forehead with a wet cloth.

Erik slowly opened his red and puffy eyes.

He was staring at two blurry faces.

"Erik! Thank God! Are you alright!" Madame Giry asked.

"What…what happened?" Erik croaked.

"You passed out in this small cave. Meg found you. More like she stumbled over you. She brought all the blankets and pillows from the bedroom so that you can lie here. Never will I have to pick you up and carry you back to your bed! You weigh a ton!" Madame Giry replied.

Erik pulled the blankets over his face and closed his eyes.

"So…Your name. You have a name do you?" he heard Meg's voice asked.

Erik made no attempt to respond.

"Quiet, Meg. Don't disturb him. He nearly fell ill when you found him. He was sweaty all over with damp clothes! And to think he hid himself in a dark cold area! Does he want to get pneumonia!" Madame Giry grumbled.

"Christine…" Erik whispered sadly.

Madame Giry and Meg exchanged glances and Madame Giry sighed, "Come now, Erik. Tell me what happened. Where are both of them by the way?"

"Wait, you don't mean to say that Christine ran off to elope with the Vicomte!" Meg exclaimed.

Erik groaned and turned over to his side pulling the blankets over his head.

"Erik, stop your foolishness! What is going on?" Madame Giry repeated.

"She left with him…" Erik softly uttered.

Meg pulled down the blankets from Erik's face and said in shock, "Forgive me but, can you repeat that? Why! You both were in love! She loved you!"

Erik bolted up straight from the mattress but he immediately put his head in his hands for his head felt like it was going to burst in pain.

"I let her go…okay Mademoiselle? I know she can have a happier life with that Vicomte. I released her from my clutches…" Erik muttered and fell back to the mattress with a heavy _thud_.

"Erik, you fool. You better get some rest I can't bear it if I have to take care of you!" Madame Giry sighed.

Meg placed a cup of water beside Erik who managed to nod in approval.

"What happened all this while?" Erik asked.

"Well, they managed to put out the fire," Madame Giry shot an annoyed look at Erik, "and they managed to save many lives. Some died but I should think it's less than five. They were caught under the chandelier. After all this commotion with the two directors outside, Meg came running to me to tell me about the mobs that were wrecking your place up."

"How did they know about my place?" Erik asked curiously.

"I only told the Vicomte, Erik! He was dreadfully worried about - Never mind," Madame Giry stopped when she saw Erik's face saddened.

Madame Giry said, "Okay, that's quite enough. Come, let's go Meg. Erik, leave the oil lamp on at all times and don't ever let it go out. I don't want you in complete darkness again."

"Madame…A moment ago you told me to take a rest. How can I take a rest if I have to watch out for the bloody oil lamp too!" Erik sarcastically replied.

Madame Giry stopped short.

Then she sighed, "Okay, then. Meg, you stay here with this fool and make sure he doesn't get himself into anymore trouble!"

Madame Giry stood up and stormed away.

Erik cast a boyish grin at Meg, "Is she always like that…?"

Meg didn't know what to say and when she stared into Erik's eyes, she blushed.

Erik, unfortunately, did not notice this and he was softly snoring.

Meg sat there and she rested her head on her knees as she studied every inch of Erik's muscular and powerful body.

Meg had always been particularly interested in the myth of The Phantom that always haunted the Opera House. But to her surprise, it was a man!

Meg had also carefully looked at his distorted side of his face but she didn't flinch as much as she did the first time she saw it during the performance of _Don Juan._

Meg also looked on the other side which had Erik's handsome face that took her breath away.

She could understand why Christine loved this man.

He was handsome, a wonderful singer, a composer, an architect and a designer.

Suddenly, Meg realized that Erik was staring at her.

"Something wrong, Mademoiselle?" Erik yawned.

Meg blushed once more when she realized Erik had caught her looking at him.

Erik grinned again, "I seem to have an effect of making you turn red, don't I?"

Meg felt her face blushing even harder that she had to hide her face in her hands.

Erik laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madame Giry was upstairs in her room until the two directors came bursting in.

"Madame!" Monsieur Andre boomed.

Madame Giry stood up angrily, "Excuse me! Messieurs, you have no right to just come barging into my room without knocking! What is wrong with everyone! Do they take up intruding into other people's privacy as hobbies now!"

"Don't try to be funny with me, Madame! I want to know where this beast is! He has ruined us! RUINED!" Monsieur Firmin shot back.

"I'm sure you can patch things up. The expenses will be out of question as the Vicomte can spare with him as your patron. It's only the reputation of the Opera House that is needed to be fixed to get the audiences to come back after last night…" Madame Giry replied coldly.

"I don't see how you are helping us in anyway at all!" Monsieur Firmin cried.

"Good…Because I didn't intend to…" Madame Giry muttered.

"I don't care! We want to know where this...this _thing _lives! We'll hunt him down if we have to!" Monsieur Andre exclaimed in rage.

Madame Giry stood up shakily and she slapped Monsieur Andre across the face, "Don't you dare say that about him! He's is the most talented person is this stupid place! He wrote the operas for you all! So he did want money but at least people kept coming back to see them! He is a music teacher to Christine Daae who became the best singer in Paris! So I would really appreciate it if you would just leave him alone and GET OUT FROM MY ROOM!"

With that, she shoved the two shocked directors out and slammed the door.

* * *

Erik had woken up once more but this time, he felt better. His head wasn't aching so much now. 

When he saw Meg lying on the floor fast asleep, he smiled.

But then, Erik remembered Christine. He had lost her yesterday.

Sadness flooded back into him.

But he still stood up and gently carried Meg's small delicate dancer's body to his mattress and let her sleep there.

Erik sat beside Meg and watched her sleep like he always did to Christine when he was still _just _her Angel of Music before she knew he was really a man.

Erik stared at Meg long silky blonde hair. He knew he couldn't love another because he still loved Christine.

He didn't want to take a chance to ruin another beautiful girl's life because of his love for her.

Suddenly. Erik heard a noise outside in his lair.

He walked towards the curtains and he peeped out.

It was Madame Giry.

Erik stepped out from behind the curtains. Then, he saw his white mask nearby beside his musical box and he quickly put it on.

"Oh Erik, you're awake. Good, because we have some things to discuss…Where's Meg?" Madame Giry raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't do anything to her…Don't worry. She's sleeping inside…"

"I'll get us a drink..." Madame Giry said and she returned in a few minutes with two cups of warm water.

"So, what's going on…?" Erik sighed.

Madame Giry launched into the story of the two directors who were looking for him.

"Erik, listen to me. I can only help you in concealing all other entrances to your lair, except one, the one through Christine's dressing room mirror…"

"Good idea…" Erik muttered.

"But Erik. You cannot, I repeat -You cannot shut yourself down here your entire life just because Christine is gone."

Erik flinched at the sound of her name.

"You cannot earn your 20, 000 francs from those two idiots for now because the Opera House has not begun to rebuild yet. Until it does and the new operas open, you will continue with your life. You hear me!" Madame Giry said.

Erik shook his head, annoyed, "And how! I have nothing left after Christine!"

"That is where this comes in. They are currently recruiting workers to rebuild the Opera House and _you_ will be one of those workers…That's the least you can do before you start earning your 20, 000 francs again," Madame Giry concluded.

"WHAT!" Erik stood up quickly.

"Erik, please. I know what I am doing. You can at least earn a bit by doing this!" Madame Giry assured.

"You know what they'll say when they see me! They'll know that I am the man who caused this destruction! Then what will happen!" Erik raged.

"Erik! Control yourself! Listen, on the night of _Don Juan_ performance, tell me. Did anyone actually saw the whole of your face? No they didn't, Erik. You wore a full covered mask and they only saw the right side of your face. They didn't see your left so you have an advantage!" Madame Giry explained.

"Do you think they are fools! Well, okay maybe they are but it won't be long before they will know who I really am!" Erik argued.

"Erik, trust me…It won't happen. I know it won't! Please…Just do it for Christine. Think of how she would fell if you told her to go and then you wallow in your own sorrow for the rest of your life…" Madame Giry insisted.

* * *

**_A/N: I know you all were expecting and wanting E/C fluff but sadly, I couldn't find any way at all to put any of that in this chapter. But pls pls pls still review! I promise all those answers about the parings and if Christine will return to Erik will be answered in the next and final chapter! So...PLS REVIEW!_**


	10. Chpt 10: True Love Never Dies

**_A/N: Hey you all! This is the last and final chapter of my story. I'm kinda sad. I enjoyed writing the story, in a way. LOL! Although I didn't get the ammount of reveiws I want but you all still really rock! I mean every single one of you who reviewed! Including the annoynomous ones! I will be having exam on Monday so let me just say that, I will post up a letter for all of you to read after this chapter, just before Monday. Say maybe on Sunday, like tomorrow? Not sure, but definitely before my exam. You guys say your opinions in the reviews. Then, I'll see after my exam which will be on Friday. Will miss writing eventhough it's only gunna be for a week. Enjoy this last chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I will never own the POTO because I love it just the way it is. Apart from Christine going with Raoul, I think POTO is the best broadway musical I have seen since...err...Mama Mia! Haha!

* * *

_**

Erik-Meister: Thanks so much for helping review my story! It's great to see you always reading my stry! I hope you wll enjoy this last chapter: )

Twinkle22: Hey, you know what. You have reviewed my stry from the very first chapter so I would really consider you a loyal reader and reviewer! But I think every sinlge reviewer rocks! They make every stry in Fanfic extra great! I hope your questions you asked before will be answered here in this chapter.

BroadwayGirl257: It's amazing how I get inspired from your stry a bit. A tiny bit, because your my fav author! LOL! So glad about you making the 100 reviews. I can't stop saying that! But it's so cool you did get 100 reveiws. Ooh, well your questions about who goes with who? I hope you will enjoy this chap. I really love writing the last part of this chapter. I hope to see you updating your stry soon : )

intoxicated by eriks music: I hope you did like the teeny tiny bit of E/M fluff. I dunno, I guess I did like to see E/M together but I did explain a little otherwise. I hope you all won't be too confused about it. Don't worry, I won't be mad, I tink. LOL! I just hope you update soon too. : )

meghankatherine: Hey, thanks alot. I'm planing to check out one of your stories after my exams. They look promising! ; ) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ayame Ito: Hey new reviewer. Although you read my stry nearly to the finish, thanks for reviewing it all the same. : )

* * *

**True Love never Dies**

So Erik did accept to work to rebuild back the Opera House.

Erik did not talk much to the other fellow workers who were always curious about why Erik wore a mask.

Actually, he did not talk to them _at all_ so they always thought Erik was a weirdo.

But there was one worker called Joe who seemed interested in Erik, so one day, he bravely went up to him.

"Good day, stranger. What's your name?" Joe asked sitting beside him one evening after work.

Erik stared at him.

He wanted to return to his lair as soon as possible after work like he always did, but this man would probably suspect something if he saw Erik heading towards the Opera House.

All workers were banned from entering it unless under certain circumstances.

"Why would you want to know, Monsieur...?" Erik said through gritted teeth.

Joe shrugged, "You seemed to be such an outcast, my friend. Certainly you wouldn't want someone to talk to?"

Erik looked taken back by his answer.

He looked hard at Joe who stared seriously back.

He thought he had just come to taunt him or ask irritating questions of why he wore a mask.

"You…you did not come to ask about…?" Erik slowly gestured towards his face.

Joe looked at Erik for a while.

Then, he shook his head sincerely, "Well, of course it is only human to be curious of such things. But none the less, I shall question that no further. I have come to you with sincerity…"

Joe held out his hand.

It took a while before Erik sighed, and accepted his hand.

"Erik, just Erik…" Erik nodded.

"Joe, just Joe," Joe laughed.

After that evening, Erik got used to Joe coming over now and then to bother him. Occasionally, Erik would snap off Joe but Joe only took it kindly.

One day, Joe asked, "Erik, you seem sad most of the time. Is there something bothering you?"

Erik merely shook his head.

"Ah, your face says no but no one can deny what your eyes say, my friend…" Joe said.

Erik didn't want to remember Christine. He would always end up shedding a few tears.

"Joe…Please, I don't' – "

"Come on Erik, you know you can trust me…" Joe assured.

Without looking at Joe in the eye, Erik told the whole story of what happened in the lair that night.

"I let her go…I was a broken man for awhile but my dearest friend came to me and offered me to work as a worker here in the mean time before I can start earning back my rightful money again," Erik explained.

"Oh, I see…" Joe said and he lingered in the silence for awhile.

Then, he slowly sighed, "I understand Erik. Although I have never endured the pain of love you have been through, I can understand how you feel. Truly I do, Erik. I just hope you will get over it soon, because all things must sometimes, be forgotten. Sometimes, when it's over, it's just over…"

Erik had thought about what Joe said.

He knew he was right and he had to get over Christine but that would not stop him from loving her.

During those few weeks of long and hard work all day in rebuilding the Opera House, being bothered by Joe and quality time with the Girys, Erik could have forgotten his longing for Christine altogether…

* * *

Christine stared out of the window and sighed. 

It has only been a few weeks but she missed her Angel terribly. She couldn't sleep at night nor did she have appetite to eat much.

Raoul was getting worried. Christine had gone terribly thin and her beautiful face had dark rings under her dazzling eyes.

"Angel…I miss you so much…" Christine whispered.

She had restless nights thinking of her Angel and wondering if he was even still alive. She had gotten news a few days back that there were mobs that went to search Erik's lair.

Raoul was watching Christine from behind.

He had brought her to a small house in Paris where he rented for the time being before his brother; Comte de Philippe received and replied about the news of their marriage.

He had been so busy looking out for Christine that he never found time to ask _the question_.

Christine never spoke often and she would often sit by herself.

Suddenly, he heard Christine say, "Angel…"

Then, her angelic voice floated into the air and flooded back memories of so many months ago:

**Think of me,  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in awhile.  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me!  
We never said our love was ever green  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember stop and think of me!  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been  
Think of me  
Think of me waking silent and resigned.  
Imagine me trying so hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days the path on all those times.  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There'll never be a day when I won't think of you**

Christine's puffy eyes let tears fall from her face once more before she boldly sang into the mysterious dark night sky:

**Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season  
So do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think...of me!**

Raoul could stand it no longer seeing Christine suffer without a care or love in her heart.

Her Angel may not be here with her but he was!

Now was the time to ask her and now was a good as any. He would not wait any longer.

"Christine…" Raoul whispered behind her and he embraced her gently.

Christine did not respond at all.

Raoul sighed and he let her go. He had been getting used to Christine not responding at all.

He studied her tired, sad and thin face.

She only stared back at him expressionless.

"Christine…Please, I can't bear to see you like this any longer. You intended to lead your Angel from his solitude and now, I intend to for you…" and Raoul went down on one knee.

Christine's expression changed into shock.

"Christine Daae…My childhood dearest, will you marry me? I will give you all the love you deserve and never again will I treat you badly like I did before. This I promise you…" Raoul's eyes danced with sincerity.

Christine flinched.

Then, she whispered, "Oh Raoul, I…I can't. I love my Angel so much that I would rather choose to live in solitude rather than to love someone else besides him. I know he would want me to move on but that's for me to choose. I don't want to live a lie loving you when there is someone special for you out there. I'm just not that person. I know he's out there somewhere and sometimes when you love someone so much, you know things and you don't know why. I'm so sorry, Raoul...but I will love my Angel till the end of my days…"

* * *

"Erik, I've got your dinner! Next time, you need some cooking lessons…" Madame Giry sighed. 

Erik laughed, "Sorry, Madame! I intend to enjoy all the good food I can before I have no choice but to indulge into a little home cooking…"

Meg giggled.

She had a great deal of getting to know Erik better this time and to her surprise, Erik trusted her enough to tell her his name which he had only told Madame Giry about.

Erik was sitting by his organ. He didn't want to compose songs today, that's for sure. He felt he needed to do something else.

"Meg, could you hand me my small knife? It should be in the bedroom…" Erik asked.

Meg returned with the small red pocket knife a few seconds later.

Erik held out his hand but Meg mischievously shook her head and said, "No, you must close your eyes and say please first, Erik!"

Erik frowned, "Meg, I'm not really in a mood…"

Meg gave him her best puppy-eye look and she quivered her pouting lips.

Erik sighed heavily, "Fine, but after this, you better give that to me…"

Meg nodded.

Erik closed his tired eyes and softly and seductively said, "Please…Meg?"

Meg had watched Erik for a long time since she first heard of him during the night of the production of Il Muto.

She knew Christine loved him and he loved her, but sometimes, a person can't hold back.

Meg closed her eyes and she kissed Erik gently on his lips.

Erik was so shock he didn't realize what was happening till Meg leaned back.

"Meg…" Erik whispered.

"Erik…Please don't misunderstand. I know you love Christine and I know she does love you too. I respect that, really I do! It's just that, I wanted to do that for a long time. Since I found you in the cave…I just had a feeling that I cannot explain. But I'm so glad I let it out now, so I can just forget all about it…" Meg explained.

Erik couldn't help grinning. Clearly this wasn't the young and childish Meg Giry anymore he had seen growing up together with Christine.

Erik held out his hand once more and smiled, "Can I have it now?"

Meg blushed and she handed over the knife.

Erik squatted beside his organ and his hand brushed over a dry bare patch of wood at the side of the instrument.

Then, Erik began to engrave something on it.

He slowly carved it so carefully that Meg couldn't help wishing she had someone who would love her back as much as Erik did to Christine.

When Erik stood up, Mg asked, "What will happen now, Erik? Clearly you don't want to do nothing after this. Even after the Opera House has been rebuilt and you go back in earning the 20, 000 francs, what will you do then?"

Erik considered this.

"Meg…I love Christine. I know she is out there in Paris somewhere. Maybe she married that Vicomte already but that won't stop me from finding her once more. Neither will that stop me from loving her to eternity. I will find her Meg, someday…"

Madame Giry then called the two to come for dinner.

Before turning around, Meg grinned at the wooden carving on the organ once more:

Erik and Christine

Forever

* * *

**_A/N: That's all for now! Reviews! All you can! Just review! The stry is finished so...just review! Haha! Till next time, which is the letter I am currently writing to you all! Ooh, and about that new chracter called Joe, I dunno but I jsut feel I needed to add him in. Natural feeling!_**


End file.
